You Put Your Arms Around Me
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: All she wanted in her life is to dance and mess around; all I wanted is for her to leave me alone. and stop breaking my heart. (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. a new story for everyone. Unlike You Were Mine this is quite light. I think.**

**Anyways, this is just the introduction.. so enjoy?**

* * *

**Santana**

* * *

It's not my fault that she is an ass. It's also not my fault that she is so damn charming that I fell in love with her.

She is snarky, hot headed blonde cheerleader who thinks that she is love. Because you know, it's on top. She is also one of those badasses who think that wearing leather jacket is cool. Well, it is cool but her wearing it is so damn infuriating... well because she's so damn hot in it.

All she wanted in her life is to dance and fuck around; all I wanted is for her to leave me alone.

and stop breaking my heart.

She wasn't my first love but she was my first real heartbreak. And me? I am her first. First weirdo to pursue. I didn't even know why she decided to do it but I think it's because of a bet. Oh, don't give me that skeptical look thinking that my story is fucking cliché that it all started with that kind of game. But since I am cliché, I think she decided to do it so that she can get fifty bucks from that guy with some animal on his head or that gothic asian who doesn't talk. I was really disappointed when she told me she didn't but I'm not losing hope. Let's give her some credit, who would try to admit if they're doing something shitty like that.

Okay, let me introduce myself… I am Santana Diabla Lopez. My parents were on drugs when they named me. I mean, look at it Santana if translated it's Saint Anne (Patron Saint of Brittany, France) and Diabla a female demon or something. If you think that I am a Holy Demon no I'm not. I am a lame girl with black rimmed glasses who loves to wear jumpsuit and carry some random books that I read during breaks. Yes, Class A nerd.

So, now that you know me I don't know what else to say. You see, I never believed in fate. So meeting Brittany is not a work of serendipity. Even if my name is the Patron Saint of the Place where she was conceived. No. It is not fate at all. God didn't laid a hand. It was just a chance meeting. I believed in coincidence you know. But fate? Nah ah! No, no, no.

I hate her.

She just played with my heart and I promised myself to stop liking her.

But I guess my pep talk to myself didn't work out because years after we graduated, I'm here sitting on a chair at St. Pons Church in Barcelona holding her hand and her promising something about never ending love and wishing that may the both of us be together forever.

So, what did really happened then?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Will I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thank you for the follow and favorites and comments! I will try to update faster soon, I'm just busy at the moment. Also, those who were waiting for "You Were Mine" I'm still writing it. I don't know when to update but maybe not later than next week. :)**

**Mag99: A book? That's one of my dreams. A book or a movie from one of my works will be nice. But I don't know if it will happen. But thank you for finding my works amazing.**

**BritSanStan: oh you found it! I'm glad. **

**Quinntana2: Yes, I will continue and thank you**

**and... all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Sophomore year.

Another year to spare. Another year to extend my patience looking at those jocks and cheerleaders thinking that they rule the world. And, don't get me started with those people who loves wearing black. No, they are not the "emo" group who loves listening to depressing songs making them able to write those heart wrenching stories that are published in a fansite of angst-ridden fictions. Anyways, I was talking about those so-called "badass" which is composed of three people alone.

Noah Puckerman, that guy who thinks with his dick. I'm pretty sure that when God decided to give away brains he chose to have a second dick. He has a Mohawk that looks like a dead squirrel. He uses vulgar words a lot and always talk about sex and profanities, as I've said, he thinks with his dick. He was the first one to slushy that loud midget with different clubs.

Tina Cohen-Chang. Girl Asian. She has this blue highlights and dark eyeliner. She used to date Wheels. She doesn't talk a lot. Most people are scared of her because they think she's a vampire. It was Figgins who spread that rumour. That's what I know of her. She's okay I guess.

And… Brittany S. Pierce. What can I say about her? She's a cheerleader. Oh, I'm sorry, she's the head cheerleader, the so-called leader of the "badass" group, and the one who I can't stand among the three. She's full so damn full of herself. I admit she is hot, even my best friend thinks so too, but I don't know, she just love to flaunt it a lot, it is irritating.

"Tana!" There he is, the one I'm looking for.

"Michael!" I replied. He put his arms around me and carried my books. He doesn't even need to do that, so I do not know why he always does it.

Michael Robert Chang. The other Asian. My best friend. Unlike other jocks, he is actually respectful. He doesn't talk profanities and he treats girls like how a man should treat a woman. I actually liked him before until I discovered that I love girls the way I supposed to like boys. He was the first one whom I confided with and he didn't judge me, instead, he just engulf me on a tight embrace and told me that he is there for me no matter what. Mike and I grew up together. My dad and his mom were colleagues, so it's inevitable for us to meet and I am glad that we did because I found the best man in the world. Aside from my dad of course.

"Are you talking to one of your alter egos again?" He asked with a hint of smile in his voice.

"No." I muttered. I'm not really one to talk loudly unlike my thoughts, it usually scream and I can't control it sometimes. Mike knew about the alter egos that I created when we were kids. I was really shy back then—still am—and talking is one of my weaknesses, then I discovered the power of writing. And Mike was talking about my pseudonym "Snix" which I usually use when I'm writing articles on campus paper.

So, we are now heading to my locker and just my luck, Brittany is there. Her locker was just beside mine and I know I shouldn't be surprise but it is still unusual for her to be here this early morning.

I immediately went to my locker and put the books that I brought, and leave the one that I will be using for my class.

"She was looking at you, you know." Mike said immediately after we round in the corner towards Ms. Holiday's room.

"I know that's why I was fumbling with my locker combo earlier. Why do you think she's staring?" I asked him.

"Maybe she just looked at who was her neighbor?"

"She was staring the whole time." I argued.

"Don't read on it too much. Maybe she was just curious." He said softly.

"I hope."

* * *

_"Did you know that the Saint Pons Church in Barcelona has a legend? It said to be a love cathedral that whoever make a pledge of love there will receive blessings from angels."_ Ms. Holiday discussed. We were talking about the beauty of Barcelona and all of a sudden, I felt that tingling feeling on my spine. Someone is staring at me. And when I looked back..

'holy shit!' I wasn't hallucinating when I saw the Leather Jacket Group staring at me. What's wrong with this people? Puckerman is staring at me with a sleazy grin, Girl Asian is look intently at me with curious eyes, and Pierce face was blank, her blue eyes show something I can't read. I decided to ignore it and focus to what Ms. Holiday is saying since I don't want to do anything that involves them.

I immediately left after the class, so I can avoid any form of contact to people. I was about to enter Mr. Shuester's class when I felt someone tapped me. I sorta jump and it is actually embarrassing.

I looked to the person that was the cause of my embarrassment and I was astound to see some great set of blue eyes. They were lighter than the color of blue heart that Rose owned in Titanic. It can be compared to the blue sky mixed with some mist of white clouds. Yeah, that kind of light blue.

"Is there something on my face?" I jumped again when the person talked.

"N-no… no." I stuttered. Fucking stutter, as much as I talk arrogantly in my head, I still can't talk people with straight English. Damn stutter and 'uhm'. Wait! That voice is familiar. Why is she talking to me?

"You're in Ms. H class, right?" She asked. I just nodded since I don't have anything to say to her. "So, would you mind if I borrow some of your notes?" She asked. If I don't know about her being so confident I would have thought that she is nervous with the way she was fiddling the straps of her bag, but this is Brittany S. Pierce we're talking about.

"O-ok." I hastily get the notes in my back. "C-can you like g-give it to me after Mr. Shue's c-class?" I'm such a loser. I hate you stutter.

"Hey, relax." She said. I just stared at her and shrug. I noticed that she had been looking in my back. And out of curiosity, I stared too. Oh. Puckerman and Girl Asian had been staring at the two of us. What was irritating is that guy with the Mohawk had been staring as if he had win something.

And that's where it all clicked.

Why on earth this blue eyed chick talking to me all off a sudden when she must've not known that I existed? A bet. Of course. That's why they had been staring during History.

This sucks.

"D-do you need a-anything e-else?" I asked trying my best not to roll my eyes.

"No. no." She said off guarded. I decided then go, muttering something about being late on Spanish. Just before I was about to enter, I saw Puck put his arms around Brittany's shoulder and Brittany playfully punched Tina's arms.

I shook my head and tried to forget the weirdness of this day.


End file.
